


You Are My Sunshine

by A_Simple_Trashcan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-04-22 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Simple_Trashcan/pseuds/A_Simple_Trashcan
Summary: A Percy Jackson OC fic based slightly on the YouTube series Wayne. Not entirely sold on the title yet so...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	You Are My Sunshine

Alex Warren, Skylar Howard, and Tommy Woodruff were on a quest to find a rogue son of Ares. It was late, Skylar was sleeping with her head against the passenger side window. A light snore escaping her every now and then.  
Alex could barely sleep. This quest had his father written all over it. Yet another half-sibling driven to defiance in the worst possible way by Ares' "parenting". He turned to the olive-skinned beauty next to him and his imposing gaze softened for a split second.  
Tommy noticed his friends momentary change in expression and rolled his eyes. "So...are you eventually gonna tell her you like her or am I gonna have to do it for you?"  
"I thought you were asleep.", said Alex with an irritated tone. "What do you mean?"  
"Bro, it's obvious to anyone who knows you that you got a thing for blondie here." Tommy said, pointing to the still snoozing demigoddess.  
Alex checked to make sure she didn't hear that.  
"A little louder next time, asshole."  
"What!? It's true!" Tommy whisper yelled.  
Skylar sturred, "Hmm, what's true?"  
Alex gave Tommy a ferocious glare. "Nothing! You should go back to sleep. Rest your wounds after that last fight."  
Skylar gave a tired smile "I'll be okay. We gonna stop to get some proper sleep at some point?"  
"Not a hotel for miles.", said Tommy.  
Alex got even more visibly annoyed than he usually appeared. "Goddammit, Tommy! Pull over into the woods. I'm gonna set up the camp supplies."  
"I'll help." Skylar volunteered.  
"No.", Alex tried to protest, worried about her shoulder wound. 'No?', he thought to himself. 'Just no, like you're her parent? She'll love you now, Warren.'  
"I'll be fine. It's not that bad." She insisted, referring to the bandaged up, deep, stab wound on her shoulder.  
Alex looked sternly at her. "I said no."  
Tommy knew that she needed to rest. "Um, Sky? Don't take this the wrong way, but you can barely hold back an arrow. That's, like, your schtick. Maybe sit this one out?"  
Finally she relented. Tommy was right after all. "Okay, fine." So she stayed in the truck listening to the radio quietly while the boys set up camp.  
When it was all said and done, Alex offered to do first watch. "You two get some rest."  
"Aren't you gonna sleep?", asked Tommy.  
Alex shook his head. "Too on edge." His back was turned to them as he sat on a log, hunched over the fire.  
Skylar woke up early the next morning. Of course the first words out of her mouth were, "You guys hungry? Cause sure as hell I am."  
"Over here." Alex was sitting over the fire, cooking some meat.  
Skylar sat across from Alex, and took a leg of whatever meat he was cooking. After taking a bite she thought it tasted a little off. "Is this chicken?" She asked.  
Alex shook his head. "It's rabbit.", he said nonchalantly.  
Skylar's eyes widened. "THE FUCK'D YOU JUST SAY!?"  
"It's rabbit." Alex replied still nonchalant.  
She spit out what was still in her mouth before yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK ALEX!?  
"I GOT US FOOD!!", he yelled angrily.  
Skylar thought for a moment, and he was right. Now wasn't exactly the time to be picky. Food was food after all. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry." She said, raising her hands in surrender.  
Alex was still visibly frustrated. Anyone else he would have cursed out right there, but this was Skylar. He grumbled and went back to cooking.  
Skylar took another bite, to show there were no hard feelings. "Hmm, rabbit tastes better than I expected." She said honestly, Attempting to lighten the mood.  
Alex's expression softened. He didn't smile, rather he returned to his usual serious look. “Tommy still passed out?"  
“I think so, I'll go poke him to see though." She said before going to wake their satyr companion. 

"Time to get up Tommy." She said, shaking him. 

Tommy just groaned in response. 

"Come on, Alex made breakfast. But if you're not feeling rabbit I've got some empty Diet Coke cans from yesterday in my backpack." She said in another attempt to wake him.  
Tommy bolted up. "Someone say cans?!"  
"I did." Skylar piped up. "Come on, we gotta get back on the road soon." She tossed him a tin can from her pack.  
A scream of rage could be heard as Alex was slamming the car with a shovel from the trunk. "FUUUUCK! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" 

"Oh, no.", said Tommy worriedly. "Please tell me that doesn't mean..."

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!!"  
Skylar poked her head out of the tent. "What's the problem?Pleeeeaaaase don't tell me we're out of fucking gas!"  
"FUUUUUUCK!!", was all he could muster while simultaneously striking the car with a shovel spade. 

Tommy looked at Skylar with a blank, wide-eyed expression.  
"I'm gonna take that as 'there's a bigger problem than being out of gas' what do you think?" Skylar asked. 

"Honestly...when he gets like this, who knows what the problem is." Tommy shrugged.  
Alex stomped over, practically fuming. "WE'RE OUT OF GAS!!"

"Yep, kinda figured.", said Tommy.

"AND OUR TIME TABLE'S BEEN MOVED UP!! DEAR OLD DAD USED MY BRAIN AS A CELL PHONE AND TOLD ME THE GODS ARE GONNA PUNISH NOT JUST HIM, BUT US IF WE DON'T FIND THIS MOTHERFUCKER IN THREE DAYS!!" 

That was a whole lot less than two more weeks...  
"SHIT! So you're telling me, the gods expect us to get to Florida, find this guy, and take him in. ALL IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS?!" Skylar now understood why Alex was so angry at the moment. 

"Well, at least we're close to the Georgia Florida border." Tommy interjected. 

"Yeah but that's at least another five hour drive, we're out of gas, and in case you forgot WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IN FLORIDA THIS BITCH IS!" The blonde yelled, almost as frustrated as Alex was at this new development.  
Alex was desperate. "YOU MOVE FAST, RIGHT?!"  
"Yeah, why?" Skylar asked.  
"You can't carry us or something?!"  
"During the day I probably can..." Skylar got an idea. "Wait, how far is the nearest gas station Tommy?" 

"Not too far. Why?" Tommy replied.

"How about I run there, get a can of gas, bring it here, and we'll be back on the road in no time." She awaited the boys answers.  
"What are you waiting for then?!", he didn't mean to be abrasive. He was under intense stress.  
"Right! See ya in a bit!" She gave a mock salute before taking off down the road.


End file.
